Lucas y Maya
by Giselle Mora
Summary: Ellos no están juntos, pero todo el mundo sabe que deberían estarlo. O, el progreso de una no-relación entre Lucas y Maya en cinco actos. Lucaya, One-shot. Autor: Xcalibra


**Este fic es una traducción. Autor: xcalibra. Pueden leer el original acá:** **s/11572776/1/if-the-curtain-falls-and-the-audience-have-gone-is-it-still-a-play**

* * *

 **ACTO I**

* * *

Con dieciséis años de edad y sin ser parte de un triángulo amoroso, Riley es capaz de ver con claridad por primera vez.

Hablamos de, por supuesto, Lucas y Maya. O mejor dicho, los momentos entre ellos que parecen intrigar a muchos de sus amigos, compañeros de clases y, a veces, incluso sus padres. Como ahora, por ejemplo. Todos ellos están estudiando para un examen próximo y Maya se ha quedado dormida. Su boca está entreabierta de una manera poco atractiva y está roncando. Riley la mira y sonríe con cariño. Este tipo de cosas no es realmente sorprendente ya que su mejor amiga tiene un don para quedarse dormida en los momentos más inoportunos, pero lo que sí es sorprendente es donde ha elegido caer dormida, justo junto a Lucas.

O más concretamente, sobre su hombro.

Aparte de una mirada de asombro por el peso extra presionado contra él en el sofá, Lucas no tiene una reacción de desconcierto. Más bien, una sonrisa afectuosa se asoma en la esquina de su boca mientras se desplaza ligeramente hacia atrás por lo que Maya está recostada en su regazo. Una vez satisfecho de que ella está en una posición cómoda que no va a forzar su cuello, Lucas procede a abrir su libro de texto de nuevo y estudiar como si nada estuviera mal.

Riley está boquiabierta.

A su lado, Farkle sonríe para si mismo, y cuando ella se voltea a Zay para ver su reacción, ella encuentra que el otro chico también está imperturbable con la vista frente a ellos, y parece más divertido que cualquier otra cosa.

Meneando las cejas maliciosamente, Zay se burla "Bueno, ¿ustedes dos no hacen una vista adorable?"

"Amigo, no" Lucas dice sin levantar la vista. Una de sus manos toca el hombro de Maya en lo que solo puede ser descrito como una suave caricia, y toma todo el autocontrol de Riley reprimirse y no saltar sobre la mesa para declarar en vos alta lo que todo el mundo está tratando como un hecho cotidiano. Maya y Lucas se ven como una pareja. Todo en ellos simplemente grita Novio y Novia.

Y esto bueno, está bien. Excepto que ellos no lo son. Novio y Novia. Es un hecho que Maya y Lucas han reiterado en muchas ocasiones, a pesar de las acciones y miradas de adoración prologadas cuando el otro no está viendo que han dado a entender lo contrario.

Riley recuerda la última vez que besó a Lucas y puso fin a la posibilidad de una relación entre ellos por última vez. Como había besado su mejilla y le había susurrado que estaba bien, que ella estaba bien, de verdad, y que podía ir tras Maya ahora. Estaba cansada de intentar algo con un chico que solo debías verlo una vez para saber que no estaba interesado en ella. Que tal vez, desde que se graduaron de la escuela media, nunca lo estuvo. No de la forma en que ella esperaba. Era el momento para que ella lo deje ir y siga adelante, y finalmente dar su bendición a ambos.

Pero Lucas no la tomó.

"No es tan fácil" Lucas había dicho, sacudiendo la cabeza. Había mirado a Maya que estaba de pie al otro lado de la sala durante todo el tiempo que estaba hablando "Nosotros no vamos a pasar."

Pero ¿por qué no?, Riley había preguntado. Lo sigue haciendo. Sin ella en el camino, deberían ser capaces de estar juntos ¿cierto?

"Solo estoy diciendo" Zay dice con aire de suficiencia. Riley vuelve al presente. "Esta sería una linda foto. De hecho, Farkle, dame tu teléfono, voy a tomar una foto."

"Farkle..." Lucas advierte. La amenaza algo disminuida por el hecho de que él está susurrando en un intento de no despertar a Maya.

Farkle entrega su teléfono a Zay.

Lucas gruñe y hace un movimiento para levantarse, solo para detenerse cuando Maya murmura incoherentemente en sueños, su pequeña mano haciendo un puño con su camisa mientras se arrima más a él. "Hopalong" Riley cree que oye a Maya exhalar con cansancio. Casi al instante, la expresión de Lucas se suaviza.

"Estoy aquí" Lucas dice en una voz suave, sentándose de nuevo, y dando a los chicos una mirada como retándolos a hacer un comentario. Ellos no lo hacen. Maya hace un sonido agradable y un segundo después, sus ronquidos llenan el aire nuevamente.

"Amor verdadero" arrulla Zay en voz baja, agitando el teléfono como una bandera mientras abre la aplicación de fotos.

Lucas se le queda mirando "toma la foto ya"

Después de que Zay saca la foto, Riley se acerca sigilosamente detrás de él para mirarla por encima del hombro.

Sonríe.

Ellos no están juntos, Riley piensa, pero por la forma en que Lucas mira a Maya en la foto como si ella fuera la única persona en la habitación, ella sabe que bien podrían estarlo.

* * *

 **ACTO II**

* * *

Maya rompe con un chico llamado Justin el martes. Habían estado saliendo durante un par de meses, Farkle sabe, y Justin parecía ser un chico bastante agradable. Pero según lo que Farkle escuchó por Riley en el teléfono, no terminó de manera amistosa.

Todo lo contrario, en realidad.

Durante inglés, ella llegó a la clase quince minutos tarde y uno tendría que mirar sus ojos enrojecidos y las manchas en sus mejillas para saber lo que había estado haciendo antes.

Lucas salta de su asiento inmediatamente, deliberadamente ignorando a la señora Harris cuando ella le exige que se siente."Maya ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, Ranger Rick. Estoy bien." Su voz se rompe sin embargo, y resopla con enojo a si misma, fijando su mirada en el suelo.

"No estás bien, Maya" Lucas dice con firmeza, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba para que puedan verse a los ojos. La diferencia de altura es notable, Farkle observa distraidamente. Ninguno de los dos parece darse cuenta de que toda la clase ha quedado en silencio y los miran con absoluto interés. "Maya" dice Lucas con una voz suave "Dime lo que está mal"

Un largo silencio se extiende donde ambos solo parecen mirarse el uno al otro, y para cualquier otra persona, esto podría parecer extraño. Pero Farkle imagina que deben estar teniendo mil conversaciones en este momento. Ese el poder de Lucas y Maya, Farkle se ha dado cuento después de años de verlos. Esa capacidad de poder hablar sin tener que hacerlo, y saber lo que el otro está pensando con solo una mirada, no importa lo fugaz que sea. Es algo increíble que presenciar, pero también es indignante porque Farkle quiere saber que es lo que están diciéndose en ese idioma tácito que solo ellos parecen comprender. Es curioso, como Lucas y Maya son polos opuestos, y sin embargo están en completa sincronía con el otro.

Farkle se pregunta si lo saben, si son consientes de la atracción entre ellos, y luego decide que es probable que no, ya que seguramente estarían juntos ahora si lo hicieran.

Hay un fuerte suspiro proveniente de Maya, y Farkle asume que ella se dio cuenta que Lucas no la dejará tranquila hasta saber que es lo que está mal. "Justin dijo que no puede estar con alguien que no lo dejará entrar. No lo dejará entrar." Maya resopla ante las palabras, burlandose. Pero Farkle puede ver puños cerrados y como su voz tiembla, solo un poco "Me llamó insensible, individualista e inmadura. El me analizó como si fuera mi puto terapeuta y yo fuera su paciente, no su novia." Dejó escapar una risa amarga "Bueno, ex novia, ahora"

Farkle mira a Lucas, y hay un brillo frío en sus ojos que lo hace agradecido de que Justin no es un estudiante de escuela secundaria, porque si lo fuera a Farkle no le sorprendería que Lucas fuera a su salón de clases en este momento.

"Justin no te merecía" Lucas dice como si fuera un hecho irrefutable.

"Él era el hombre perfecto" Maya contesta "Quiero decir, antes de todo esto, era el hombre perfecto. Era agradable y divertido, como legítimamente divertido. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un tipo decente? Pensé que podía ser yo misma entorno a él. Y si él no me merece ¿entonces quién lo hace?"

Todos, incluyendo a Farkle están esperando con gran expectacion que Lucas responda

 _Yo._

Pero no lo hace.

En cambio, Lucas coloca ambas manos sobre sus hombros y se inclina hacia abajo hasta que sus frentes casi se tocan. La clase está tan tranquila ahora, que es difícil creer que alguien está respirando. "¿Sabes lo que veo en este momento? A ti. Molesta. Enojada. Triste. Confundida. Puedo ver cada emoción en tu cara en este momento ¿y me estás diciendo que este idiota ni siquiera trató de entenderte? Entonces no te merece. Él nunca lo hizo. Y tu no lo necesitas. Espera que alguien te vea a ti, no a la chica que quiere que seas."

 _Como yo_ , es lo que no dice, pero todo el mundo puede oírlo. Incluso Maya, si la forma en que su aliento se engancha es algún indicio.

Besense, Farkle insta a sus amigos en silencio. Pongan fin a la tortura y besense de una vez. La tensión sexual, francamente, está matándolo.

"Señor Frair, Señorita Hart" La señora Harris elige este momento para interrumpir. "Regresen a sus asientos"

La clase entera gime, y cada uno de los estudiantes se desploman en su sillas, derrotados.

Al caer en cuenta de dónde están, Lucas y Maya se ruborizan y tartamudean una disculpa mientras se apresuran a sus asientos.

Suspirando a la lección de Inglés que finalmente empieza, Tal vez mañana las cosas serán diferentes, Farkle espera.

Quizás.

* * *

 **ACTO III**

* * *

Ellos quizá no estén relacionados por sangre, pero Cory Matthews considera a Maya su hija.

Y a veces - Bueno, muchas veces, en realidad - Cory se preocupa. Se preocupa cuando se entera de que su madre va a trabajar hasta la medianoche y ella se quedará sola en el apartamento. Se preocupa cuando falta a la escuela y nadie oye de ella durante días y días. Se preocupa cuándo ella los mira en la cena con una sonrisa triste, como si ella no perteneciera allí.

Pero, sobre todo, Cory se preocupa cuando escucha relacionado con ella y Lucas. Solía mantener un ojo en Riley y Lucas, pero ahora son solo amigos.

Y Maya y Lucas, Cory está empezando a darse cuenta, son más peligrosos de lo que Riley y Lucas nunca fueron. Por un lado, son mayores ahora, y con la edad vienen -

Cory se encoge ante el pensamiento, mira hacia el cielo en busca de apoyo.

 _Hormonas_.

Montones y _montones_ de hormonas. Es suficiente para hacer llorar a cualquier padre.

"Deja de mirar a mi hija" Advierte al muchacho a su lado.

Lucas está confundido. Ambos están de pie delante del vestidor de mujeres en alguna boutique de Nueva York que Topanga recomendó, ya que esperan a que Maya y Riley encuentren sus vestidos para el baile de graduación. "Pero Riley ni siquiera está a-"

"Mi otra hija, Friar."

El chico asiente con la boca cerrada, mira hacia sus zapatos con aire de culpabilidad "No puedo evitarlo" Cory cree que le oye murmurar en voz baja y estrecha sus ojos.

 _Hormonas_ , maldice una vez más.

"Asi que, ¿alguien va a comentar cómo me veo o voy a estar aquí todo el día?" Maya dice mientras les da una mirada divertida. Cory sonríe ampliamente mientras da dos pulgares arriba entusiastas "Te vez hermosa Maya, simplemente encantadora."

"Gracias, señor Matthews." Maya dice con una sonrisa casi tímida antes de pasar a Lucas "¿Y tú vaquero? ¿Cuál es tu veredicto?"

Cory se prepara a si mismo antes de mirar a Lucas. No debería ser una sorpresa - _debido a las hormonas_ \- pero la mirada en el rostro del chico de diecisiete años de edad, es una que hace a Cory querer enviar a Maya lejos, lejos lejos. Como la Antártida. O Brooklyn, por lo menos. Cory reconoce el deseo cuando lo ve, y Lucas Friar lo tiene con creces. Es evidente en su mandíbula aflojada, sus ojos abiertos, su paso inconsciente hacia Maya, y la contracción de sus dedos, como si se estuviera conteniendo a si mismo de llegar a ella y tocarla. Cory mira, con cautela, ya que Lucas tiene la mirada en Maya y se asegura de que ella sepa que él está mirando antes de revolotear su ojos hacia abajo, abajo, abajo: lentamente, deliberadamente, desde el escote de su vestido hasta los tacones de plata que la hacen más alta.

"Impresionante" Lucas declara con una sinceridad que no puede ser falsificada, su voz una octava más baja de lo que realmente es.

Hay un momento de silencio antes de que Maya sonría de una manera secreta que Cory definitivamente no aprueba "¿En serio?"

Una tos ronca "En serio"

Cory brevemente contempla quitarse la corbata y estrangular a la adolescente, pero luego simplemente se inclina y cubre los ojos del chico y le dice cuando trata de zafarse que le dijo que deje de mirar a su hija ya. Y Maya los mira con diversión.

 _Hormonas_ , maldice en su mente. Y se hace una promesa de por vida a sí mismo que nunca dejará a estos dos en una habitación a solas.

* * *

 **ACTO IV**

* * *

Hay una chica desconocida en la sala de estar con el pelo rojo brillante, riendo en voz alta con ese tipo que Josh recuerda claramente se llama Lucas, y Maya no parece impresionada.

"¿Robaron tu cita?" Josh comentó, asintiendo con la cabeza en su dirección una vez que está lo suficientemente cerca para hablar con ella.

Maya salta ante su repentina aparición, y luego acepta la cerveza que le ofrece. Ella no es legal para beber todavía, pero teniendo en cuenta que ella tiene casi dieciocho años, él calcula que una cerveza no va a hacer ningún daño. "No es mi día" Ella responde con una sonrisa sardónica mientras abre la tapa de su bebida y toma un trago. "Estoy sola"

Josh levanta una ceja "¿Tú? ¿Sola? ¿En serio?"

"¿Estás diciendo que tu me tomarías si te lo pidiera?" Pregunta Maya coqueteando, pero no hay mucho esfuerzo en ellos. Está claro que su amor de la infancia se ha desvanecido, y la acción es más por constumbre que por otra cosa. Es una especie de alivio para Josh. Su novia no estaría feliz sabiendo que una linda rubia lo quería.

"Estoy diciendo que yo hubiera esperado que un montón de chicos te hubieran pedido bailar"

"Hubo algunos" Ella dice, "Les dije que no"

"Debido a que ya tienes a alguien en mente" Josh dice con una mirada significativa hacia Lucas, que sigue charlando con la pelirroja. No se le escapa que Lucas ha estado mirándolos desde que comenzó a hablar con Maya, y con un objetivo se acerca a ella solo para irritar al chico más.

Maya no parece darse cuenta de la falta de distancia entre ellos, pero a través del cuarto, Lucas estrecha sus ojos mientras se excusa a sí mismo de la chica.

Demasiado fácil, Josh piensa, divertido.

"No es lo que piensas" Maya murmura, y por la forma en que sus mejillas enrojecen, Josh sabe que es exáctamente lo que piensa. El podría no haber pasado demasiado tiempo con ellos, pero no se puede negar que todo lo que ha estado pasando entre Lucas y Maya ha estado burbujeando desde hace algún tiempo.

"Hey"

Maya se da la vuelta y se resiste a la vista de Lucas "Hey" dice tímidamente después de un momento. Sus ojos recorren el lugar "¿Dónde está Camilla?"

"Ella sabe." Lucas vacila antes de continuar. "Ella sabe que quiero pasar la noche con alguien más"

"¿Oh?" Maya arrastra la palabra, por lo que tiene más sílabas de las que debería "¿Y quién es ella, Huckleberry?"

"Creo que sabes exáctamente de quién estoy hablando" Dice Lucas, casi como un reto, y Josh toma eso como su señal para salir.

* * *

 **ACTO V**

* * *

Es un día tranquilo en el trabajo, así que Katy es capaz de salir temprano, por una vez.

Ella contempla brevemente comprar la cena de camino a casa, pero entonces imagina que Maya probablemente ha pedido algo. Con suerte, habrá comprado suficiente para ambas.

Nada parece estar fuere de lugar cuando Katy abre la puerta principal, pero algo le dice que esté en silencio. No es hasta que ella está haciendo su camino al dormitorio de Maya que lo oye: voces. Al principio ella asume que es Riley, pero cuando escucha más de cerca se hace evidente que la voz es claramente masculina. Katy, de repente, es muy consciente de que ella nunca a prohibido a Maya traer compañía masculina a casa. ¿Debía entrar en la habitación y espantar al tipo? ¿Dejar la casa y pasear por las calles hasta que sea seguro regresar? Mientras Katy reflexiona sobre sus opciones, se da cuenta de que la puerta del dormitorio de Maya está ligeramente entreabierta, y parece que todo lo que están haciendo en este momento es hablar.

Teniendo la oportunidad, Katy se asoma a la habitación.

Por suerte, ninguno de ellos se enfrente a la puerta, y de lo que Katy puede ver, el chico con el que Maya está hablando es alto, de hombros anchos y tiene el pelo castaño claro. Hay algo netamente familiar en el pero no puede reconocerlo, y luego algo hace clic. Es el chico Ranger Rick ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Lucas? Sí, Lucas.

Pero ¿qué está haciendo Lucas en la habitación de su hija? Por la forma en que Maya habla con él, había tenido la impresión de que a Maya no le agradaba el chico.

Siendo curiosa, Katy decide observar la escena ante ella.

"Hicimos una promesa" su hija le dice a Lucas. Katy no puede ver su expresión, pero ella puede decir que Maya está enojada en este momento, y tiene un dedo pulsado sobre el pecho de Lucas para acentuar su punto. "Nada va a pasar entre nosotros. _Hicimos. una. promesa_."

"Lo se" Lucas responde, un indicio de agitación en su voz. "Y estoy rompiéndola."

"¿Por qué?"

"No preguntes por qué Maya, _tu sabes por qué_. Demonios, todo el mundo sabe por qué. Hay una apuesta en la escuela acerca de cuánto tiempo tomará hasta que estemos juntos. Riley dijo que si no hacemos algo, va a encerrarnos en un armario y forzarnos a decir la verdad. Y no me hagas empezar con Farkle, parece pensar que estamos en una especie de juego trágico donde uno de nosotros va a terminar matando al otro. Las únicas personas que no reconocen lo que pasa entre nosotros, somos nosotros. Y esto necesita, no, _tiene_ que cambiar. No podemos evitarlo para siempre."

"¿Ha funcionado hasta ahora verdad?" Maya replica bruscamente, su tono se eleva con cada palabra. Lastima a Katy, escuchar a Maya sonar así, y la hace sentir culpable por no estar ahí para suavizar las asperezas del exterior de su hija. Por dejarla crecer pensado que estaba sola "Nos las hemos arreglado para mantener esto por años, ¿por qué detenernos ahora? Pronto estaremos fuera de la escuela secundaria, y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez no nos veamos de nuevo. Tal vez vuelvas a Texas, o me mude, o tal vez mañana encontrarás a la chica de tus sueños. Así que dime ¿Cuál es el punto Lucas? ¿Qué sentido tiene?"

Y en un momento de claridad, Katy sabe. Ella lo sabe antes de que Lucas lo diga, solo lo sabe.

"El punto es que te amo."

Una pausa, subrayada por la respiración entrecortada que suena duro en el silencio momentáneo.

"Bueno, yo no lo quiero." Dice Maya con petulancia, con frialdad. Pero Katy puede oir la indecisión en su voz, la leve falta de aire que viene al saber que eres amado. "Tómalo de nuevo"

"Entonces dime que no te sientes de la misma manera"

"No te- Yo no-"

Oh, niña, Katy quiere decir, no rompas tu propio corazón.

"Estoy asustada"

Las palabras cuelgas entre ellos y Lucas lentamente acerca a Maya hacia el, sus dedos presionados contra su cintura. Katy observa mientras Lucas besa la frente de Maya e inhala como si todo lo que siempre quiso en la vida era respirar el mismo aire que su hija. Y tal vez, Maya es la salvación de Lucas.

A Katy le gusta eso.

"Yo también estoy asustado" Lucas admite "Y se que tomó mucho tiempo, pero ahora estoy mirándote, y todo lo que puede ver eres tu, y solamente tu. ¿No crees que nos debemos una oportunidad?"

Maya se levanta en los dedos de los pies y susurra"¿Prometes no mirar hacia otro lado?"

No hay necesidad de una respuesta, la forma en que él la besa como si fuera su último aliento, dice más de lo que jamás podría.

Katy cierra la puerta, sonriendo, contenta de que, _finalmente_ , un Hart tenga un final feliz.


End file.
